This invention concerns a manual massaging device with a base plate and several balls located in the plate and used in the massage.
A multitude of massaging devices can be found on the market, some of which are motorized, while others are manually operated. In particular, foot massaging devices are known in which several balls are set in a mounting plate. The user moves his feet over the balls.
Aromatic and therapeutic massaging oils are often used in traditional hand massages. Up until now this was not possible when massaging devices were used since the oils soiled the massaging devices which were then extremely difficult to clean. Masseuses often complained about how messy their hands got. The dosage of the massaging oil is also extremely problematic.
Although so-called "roll-on sticks" are well known for their use in deodorants, massage oils have not been applied in this form.
This invention has as its goal devising a manual massaging device which is suitable for use with massage oil and besides this makes it possible to apply a specific dose--without making the hands greasy.